Untold Winter
by katiekat784
Summary: A series of unrealated winter drabbles that take us into the lives of the BAU team. Some drabbles canon, some AU.
1. First Snowfall

**_Disclaimer: I dont own anything that seems familiar._**

**Note: This is written for the December 1st drabble prompts on the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Forum. The promts is "The First Snowfall"**

**Word Count: 389**

******Characters in This Chapter: **Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan

* * *

**First Snowfall**

"So that's it, you're just going to run away from this, from us?" He asked angrily as she started for the door.

She turned around. "There is no us, there never was, not in the way you thought. And I'm not running away."

"Right, because doing what you're doing isn't called running away. Please, enlighten me on what it's called." He responded viciously

"Derek, you don't understand." She said.

"Then help me understand, Emily." Something changed in his voice and his eyes.

Whatever it was it made her tell him. "I care about you but I don't love you, I can't. I lost that part of me when I was growing up and although I tried, I've never been able to get it back."

Seeing his confused face, she went on. "Being the Ambassador's daughter left me alone, without much affection. I learned that I had to grow up and take care of myself at a young age, younger than I should have. I buried everything bad in a box deep inside me. And when things got too tough, I ran away, instead of dealing. It's always been that way.

"It doesn't have to be, now." He told her, not ready to give up

She gave him a sad smile. "It's too late for me Derek. Please, don't try to fix me, I'm beyond prepare. Many have tried and failed, you'd just be wasting your time. I know that and I'm okay with that. The feelings that you have for me will go away, just give it time."

"Emily," he started

She raised her hand to stop him and repeated. "The feelings that you have will go away, just give it some time. Besides, I'm sure that you'll find a woman that'll be able to call you her prince."

He hadn't said anything when she apologized. "I'm truly sorry for the pain that I'm causing you. I wish things could be different but they're not." She told him softly and with that she walked out, closing the door quietly behind her.

When she got outside, she wandered around the streets. After a while it started snowing

"The first snow fall of the year," she mused as she sat down on a bench and watched a young girl twirl around in circles trying to catch the snowflakes with her tongue.

**AN: I'm attempting to write one daily or every second day. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Al I Want For Christmas Is You

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar._**

**Words: 431**

**Note: This chapter is written for December 2nd drabble song prompt "All I Want For Christmas Is You" **

**Characters in This Chapter: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

She tossed and turned, her thoughts making it impossible to sleep.

She never really wants a lot for Christmas but this year her list was down to one thing or rather one person. Every Christmas, she always got so excited if she got the newest gizmo or gadget but this year she really didn't care about any of the gifts that were going to be underneath her Christmas tree. She only wants him to notice her like she's noticed him.

At first, she chalked it up to needing someone to replace Kevin after their breakup but over the past few months her attraction to him had gotten so much bigger. So big that she's been wondering why the girls haven't called her out on it.

Usually, on Christmas she hopes for it to be a white Christmas but this year her thoughts have been focused on getting him under the mistletoe that's hung up in her "lair". Even if she did get him under that damn mistletoe, he'd kiss her tantalizingly and joke about it afterward. That was another thing, their flirty banter. It always had an effect on her, how could it not? But lately she was getting so frustrated that it wasn't going any further than that and she's been taking his flirting way too seriously.

He asked her what she wanted for Christmas this year and she almost said "you" a few times. She also almost said that she wants him to hold her tight and never let her go. That and for him to have his wild and wicked way with her. She doesn't know what more she can do to get him to notice her, other than putting a sign on her back saying, "Hey clueless, all I want for Christmas is you."

She sighed, as she looked longingly out her apartment. The shining lights were so bright during the night time. Even with the windows closed, she could hear the joy and laughter of children playing outside in the chilly December night air. A choir sang and she heard sleigh bells in the distance.

She wants him to stand outside her door professing his love for her. She wants him, she needs him. She needs her Player, her rock, her Chocolate God, her Derek Morgan for Christmas. Maybe wrapped in a bow with no shirt on or with nothing but a bow on.

She groaned and looked at the clock that read 2:17. She decided that all thoughts of Derek Morgan shirtless or rather all thoughts of Derek Morgan period could wait until the mourning.

**AN I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Fireplace Glow

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar._**

**Note: This chapter is for the December 3rd drabble prompts "A Warm Glow From The Fireplace"**

**Word Count: 487**

**Characters in This Chapter: Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotcher**

* * *

**Fireplace Glow**

"What are you doing walking the streets in this weather?" He asked

She shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I had gone outside of my apartment and I just started walking, and then I ended up here."

"Emily, your apartment is twenty blocks from here," he stated.

"I'm fine," she said immediately, ignoring the flutter in her heart by hearing him call her Emily and the "I'm worried about you but I don't want you to yell at me for voicing my concerns'" look he gave her, which he usually happened after a tough case.

He walked to his liquor collection, gesturing if she wanted something.

Sighing as she told him, "but, I could use some Whiskey."

He gave her the glass and sat down beside her on the couch, closer than he had been before he got up. She tried not to notice.

It was extremely quiet. "Where's Jack?"

"He's with Beth," he replied.

She attempted to keep her voice nonchalant. "Right, so how are you and Beth?"

He raised his eyebrows quizzically and she let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

He waved her off. "No, its fine. Beth and I are doing okay."

She tried not to show the ache in her heart at his words. "So, she's gotten used to the busy schedule and the cancelled dates."

He didn't respond and she swished the remaining liquid around in her glass.

"Emily, really, are you okay?" he said softly, his fingers lightly brushing the top of her hand that was holding the glass.

Her heart did those damn flips and she refused to meet his eyes. "I'm fine, I should go."

She got up to leave and he grabbed her arm. What stopped her was his barely audible, "Don't,"

When she looked at him, she felt a jolt of electricity go through her. He still hadn't released his hand. She blamed her tired mind, the glass of strong alcohol and soft glow that was coming from the fireplace for what happened next.

One swift moment, their lips crashed together. They pulled apart, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled. "I'm sorry, I...I really should go."

This time when she got up, he didn't try stopping her. Unable to stop herself, she looked back. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. She practically sprinted for the door and got outside, almost knocking Jack over in the process.

She only gave him hurried apology and ran. She was five blocks away when she finally stopped running. She paused at a stop sign, gulping air. She didn't even bother wiping the tears from her eyes, or getting up when she sat down on the snow covered pavement. She just inhaled and exhaled, catching her breath, trying not to think of what was to come when she'd see him again.

**AN I fell hurting my knee and missed my bus. I'm also just getting over my cold, so my mother let me stay home, today. Which means that I had time to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please drop a review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Cold Weather

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar_ **

**Words: 375**

**Prompts: Hot chocolate and a member of the team compaining about cold weather.**

**Cold Weather**

"Emily, it's really cold, what are we doing out here?" He asked as they left her apartment and started walking.

"We're taking an adventure," she said and he groaned

"I won't tolerate none of that "I'm going to be the fun police today" Spencer." She told him as they got to the forest.

He stepped over log. "You know, I'd much rather be catching up on reading since I haven't had any time lately."

"Yes, I know but you'll thank me later, I promise," was all she said, without looking back.

They reached a clearing. "Here we are."

"It's beautiful here," he mused in awe.

"I know, no matter how many times I come here, it's always like the first time," she said, breathless

He looked at her, "how did you find this place?"

Her eyes were getting lost in the memories. "My dad used to bring me here when I was little, before my mother got posts all over the globe."

"Emily, what are you doing?" He asked as she sat on the ground.

"Making snow angels," she informed him as she moved her arms and legs.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked

"Honestly, I don't know but it's great," she sat up.

"Did you know that On February 2nd 2004 there were 15,851 snow angels made in Ontario Canada."

"Come on, stop rattling facts from that genius mind of yours and join me," she pleaded

"Emily, I don't think that," he started but stopped when she gave him puppy dog eyes.

He paused for a moment before giving in and lying down on the thick, fluffy snow. "I don't know how to make snow angels."

She looked at him like he was insane. "You've never made on before?"

He shook his head. "It never interested me before."

"Okay, it's easy," she explained and soon they were laughing and teasing with each other.

A half hours and a dozen snow angels later they went back to her apartment.

"You see, I told you that you'd have a good time," she announced as he handed her a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Yes, I did, much more than I thought I would," he admitted.

She raised the mug to her lips and smiled, "I'm glad."

**AN I know, I know I'm the worst at updates but I've had so much going on in the real world (sickness, drama, tests) that I haven't had any time to write. There will be another one up tomorrow, I promise. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think, thanks.**


	5. Dear Emily

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar _**

**Words: 480 **

**Prompts: Dear Emily**

**Dear Emily**

_Dear Emily,_

_How are you? It's been a while since anyone of us has heard from you. We miss you, a lot. Christmas was always been your favorite time of year. Things are different now, for all of us. Penelope and Kevin broke up for real; he's entered a relationship with some girl he met at the office. She's heartbroken but you know her. Derek's helping her though it. They've gotten closer, as if that was even possible. Spencer's got a girlfriend, although none of us have met her yet. Hotch and Beth are really serious, I overheard him and Rossi taking about engagement rings the other day. Will and I are doing better; he's still trying to deal with my long hours. Henry misses you; one of the things on his wish list to Santa is to see you again. I think that's on everybody's wish list this year._

_We've got somebody else on the BAU team. She's nice but she's not you. How's life over there? Is running the London office treating you okay? We're all happy for you but worried. I understand that you're busy but Emily, none of us have heard from you. We've tried to call you but you've never returned our calls. You don't need to write back, just let us know that okay, please. _

_I hope that you're having a great holiday in London and that you still think of us from time to time. _

_Always,_

_JJ _

She read the letter and felt the guilt wash over her once again. She knew that the team missed her, she missed them but that didn't change anything, that didn't change what happened. Yes, she couldn't grab on to her old life over there but it wasn't the only reason she left.

_Spencer's got a girlfriend, although none of us have met her yet_.

She tried to ignore that part but found herself looking at it over and over again.

_We've tried to call you but you've never returned our calls._

She's wanted to; heaven knows that she's listened to their messages dozens of times. Whenever she picks up the phone, she just can't dial their numbers which are committed to memory.

_I hope that you're having a great holiday in London _

Her time in London's been different, for a lack of a better word. Running the office's been a change and although it's what she wanted, it's taken her longer to adjust to her new life than she thought.

_And that you still think of us from time to time._

She does think about them. A lot of the time, her mind wanders to old bitter sweet memories that leave her smiling but close to reread the letter once more, picked up a pen and paper and starting writing back to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it any other way.

**AN I hope that you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and drop a review on your way out, pease.**


	6. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's familiar**

**Prompt: My grown up Christmas List **

**Notes: Henry is about twenty-five in this chapter.**

**Words: 454**

**My grown up Christmas List**

He brushed the snow off of the gravestone and placed the flowers on her grave, just like every other visit.

"Sorry, it's been a while mom, I just… I couldn't come back here, not after last time," he apologized.

"I moved, last year but you already know that. I'm staying with dad for a few days. He's doing better now, he's finally getting help."

He paused and took something out of his pocket. "I found this a few days ago when I was going through an old box, it's my Christmas letter to Santa that I made when I was eight."

He read it over again and put it next to the flowers. "I didn't know that my life would be torn apart a week from then. My list is much different than wanting red fire trucks and speeding remote control cars. It became much different the year after you died."

"You battled a war every time you went out there to save the world from another bad guy. I always thought that you'd come home. I'm not mad at you, at least not anymore, I can't be. With age I've come to realize that without people like you, the world wouldn't be as safe. Without people like you, the world wouldn't have a secret super hero." He smiled at the memory of calling her that.

"I'm counsellor now; I'm helping families' especially young children who have lost a family member to the job. That's how I met Michelle, she's my assistant. Her father died to the job when she was six."

The corners of his mouth turned up again. "Don't, I know what you're going to say. That's its wrong but weren't you the one that told me that the heart wants what the heart wants?"

"She's helped heal my heart, mom. She's making me feel alive again. She knows how hard Christmas is for me and she's helped me through it this year. I wish that you could meet her; you two really would get along. You're both stubborn and heard headed."

He laughed for a moment then stopped. "There are so many things I wish that you could've been here for but we can't change the past, we can only move forward, isn't that what Uncle Aaron used to say? It's almost humorous how quickly ours lived changed. How my favorite time of year became the season I try to ignore."

"I need to go; I promise that I'll come back here more often. I love you." He told her while tracing the letters that were engraved on her stone.

_Jennifer Jareau _

_Beloved wife, mother, friend_

_May she rest in peace_

Henry gave her one last goodbye, got up and left.

**AN: I hope that you're all still with me and my lack of updates, I'm so sorry. Let's just say, when you're grandmother that you haven't seen in five years decides to visit for the Holidays, things get crazy. Anyways, I hoped that you liked this chapter and please review, thanks.**


End file.
